videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Dash's Awakening
"Awaken the Devil Within!" -Tagline Incredibles: Dash's Awakening on Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening is a action hack and slash game, and prequel to Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. The game depicts the first encounter between The Incredibles, Lee and Clementine as they attempt to stop Dante's brother, Vergil, from opening the portal to the Demon World using the Hell Gate and the Temin-Ni-Gru Tower. The game is set for a 2017 release and is available on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4. The game expands on Dash's character arc, displaying the fact that Dash has a second power, which is a devil hidden inside like Vergil says, 'everyone has a demon hidden inside them'. Dash's 2nd Power is calling on the now-dead Berial, a huge phoenix like monster that guards the Fire Hell Gate. The game is also in a parallel universe to Devil May Cry, establishing that Vergil is, in fact, Dash's brother I had to come up with SOME shocking twists, and that he was exiled from the Parr family before Violet or Dash were even born due to his evil ways, but Sparda is still technically Vergil's father, but this time, he is 5000 years dead, and the Incredibles' ancestors before them all had Sparda's blood flowing through them, therefore Dash has the power of Sparda within him. Plot The game opens just as DMC 3 did, with Vergil in a library as Arkham approaches him and tells the story of the long dead Sparda, who impregnated a human woman and bears a son, before having a gigantic line of descendants, including The Incredibles Twisted the story around a bit to suit the plot. Vergil gets angry and holds Yamato katana, for those who don't play DMC to Arkham's neck, but Arkham just shrugs it off and says "Everyone inherently fears evil... But, some may become seduced by it." and they walk to the buried Temin-Ni-Gru, and Arkham tells Vergil to reawaken the tower, and he does after killing several demon herds. The game then shows the opening credits, as Clementine narrates "You've heard of him, haven't you? The legendary Knight, Sparda? When I was young my father, before he was killed, always told me stories about it, but I never at one point even thought about believing him. And now, I knew I should have. 3 years later, when I was 11 years old, I found out the legend of Sparda... Wasn't a myth after all. How do I know? Well, I met the descendants of Sparda, all 6 of them. And one of them was my closest friend, Dash. He was the most powerful of them all, and his powers rivaling that of his older brother, Vergil." as the game shows the 11 year old Dash and Vergil fighting in the rain on top of Temin-Ni-Gru, and they lock blades as Clementine narrates "Up until when he was 11, Dash didn't even know he had an older brother, and when they met... Well, I'd call it a case of very severe sibling rivalry." as Dash and Vergil keep fighting. Dash and Vergil lock blades, but Vergil uses Yamato to knock the Sword Of Crota Dash was using. And yes, it is from Destiny, before stabbing Dash in the stomach and running him through. Vergil then rips Yamato out of Dash's stomach and leaves Dash to die, only to turn back around and stab Dash again as he tries to get up, presumably killing him. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Hack and Slash Games